


I am, for you

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Flashes [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Barry, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submissive Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Barry knows what Julian needs. He always knows. On a bad day like this, when Julian feels like he’s got nothing under control, he wants – needs to let Barry take over the lead.‘A man could get used to this,’ Barry says softly, ‘Coming home to you, finding you naked and willing...’





	I am, for you

** I am, for you **

 

Julian Albert is having a bad day.

 

It started early this morning when he broke one of his favourite coffee mugs and cut his finger open on a large shard of porcelain, and it’s only gone downhill since then. The queue at Jitters meant he arrived at work almost as late as Barry. Captain Singh thought it necessary to tell Julian off because he’s been snappy with most of the officers at the station. The files on his desk keep stacking up faster than he can work through them. And he’s just received a new case marked _Priority._ In other words, his nerves are frayed, and Barry knows better than to snark at him right now. He insists on taking Julian out for lunch, though, and pulls him into a deserted alley for a quick, heated make-out session that improves both of their moods to no end.

 

Barry knows what Julian needs. He always knows. On a shitty day like this, when Julian feels like he’s got nothing under control, he wants – _needs_ to let Barry take over the lead.

 

So Barry texts Julian in the middle of the afternoon while they’re at work in the same lab.

 

_I’m going over to S.T.A.R. labs after work. It won’t take long. Wait for me in our room._

 

Julian looks up, but Barry appears very focused on analysing a few samples. The first time he received a message like this, Julian snapped ‘Excuse _me?’_ and very much regretted it that night. Heat pools in his stomach as he remembers how Barry spanked him and then made him _beg_ for over an hour before letting him come. Nevertheless, it’s not a mistake he plans to make twice. Today, he sends back a barely sarcastic _Yes, sir_ and catches the quirk in Barry’s lips as he reads Julian’s reply.

 

Barry’s better at acting than he makes out to be. He never mentions his text for the rest of the afternoon, works quietly, occasionally throwing a teasing remark Julian’s way. When they finish up for the day, Barry strolls over, swipes a hand over Julian’s shoulder, and casually says, ‘See you later, love.’

‘Sure,’ Julian says, his stomach coiling in nervous anticipation.

 

He picks up a sandwich on the way home because he knows he’ll need his strength when Barry joins him. But it tastes like sawdust, so Julian tries to wash it down with a cup of strong tea. He drinks too fast, his hands shaking, and he burns his tongue on the hot liquid. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Desperate for a distraction, he picks up the most boring book he can find and takes it into their bedroom. Once he’s taken his clothes off, his nerves seem to dissipate somewhat and he’s almost able to focus on the text. At least until memories of the last time they scened begin invading his mind, and the book just becomes something to hold on to so he doesn’t reach down to touch himself.

 

*

 

Barry’s sure that Cisco can tell he’s just going through the motions today. He puts in an hour of standard superhero business – robberies, minor fires, a car accident – so Wally can get some studying done. Cisco actually has to save his ass _twice_ by pointing out things Barry should have seen. _Would_ have seen if he cased out the environment, like Oliver’s always telling him to. When he gets back to S.T.A.R. labs after the second almost-screw-up, Cisco crosses his arms and glares at Barry. ‘Okay, what’s up with you today?’

‘I’m – er – a little distracted.’

‘You don’t say,’ Cisco deadpans.

‘Look, I’m sorry, Cisco, it’s just that I promised Julian we’d...’ Barry slowly turns red, ‘... spend some... quality time together.’

Cisco rolls his eyes. ‘Really? Okay, whatever. Get out of here.’ Barry smiles and picks up his ordinary clothes off a chair. As he leaves, he hears Cisco muttering, ‘ _Quality time._ I thought the kids called it _Netflix and chill_ these days.’

 

Julian’s curled up on the bed, reading a large book about chemical compounds. Barry leans against the doorframe, casually observing him.

‘A man could get used to this,’ Barry says softly, ‘Coming home to you, finding you naked and willing...’ He pads over to the bed to whisper in Julian’s ear, ‘Unless it’s reading about chemistry that gets you hard.’ Julian lets out a breathy laugh.

‘No?’ Barry says, feigning surprise, ‘Then what are you excited about, Julian? Tell me.’

Julian shrugs innocently. ‘Nothing in particular.’ Barry smiles in a predatory way and bites down on his neck sharply. ‘Don’t lie to me.’ Julian moans in response as Barry kneels over him so they can kiss. ‘I couldn’t concentrate on Flash business,’ Barry confesses into Julian’s mouth, ‘I couldn’t think of anything but you, _waiting_ here for me.’

Julian laughs. ‘Serves you right for making me nervous in the middle of our lab –’ Barry cuts him off with a bruising kiss. ‘Don’t be rude, Julian. Remember who’s in charge tonight.’

‘I could never forget,’ Julian whispers as Barry’s hands slide down his sides and squeeze his hips. Barry grins and reaches into the bedside table slowly and deliberately, making sure Julian’s eyes follow him as he pulls out his favourite soft rope.

 

‘Give me your hands.’ Barry swiftly ties Julian’s wrists together and grabs a black satin sleeping mask from underneath one of the pillows. Smiling, he slips it over Julian’s eyes and kisses him softly. The blindfold always seems to calm Julian down, make him forget about his bad day, allowing him to focus on nothing but Barry.

‘Get up on your hands and knees.’ Julian rolls over obediently, leaning heavily on his elbows to keep his balance. ‘So beautiful,’ Barry breathes, bites at his lover’s shoulder, and leaves the bed for a moment in order to reach for the box stashed underneath. His fingers close around the object he’s looking for immediately.

 

Iris briefly took up horseback riding in her teens. When she quit, Barry managed to snag a souvenir, unaware of just why the riding crop held such fascination for him, but knowing he couldn't let her sell it with the rest of her equipment. He slowly trails the crop over Julian's skin, softly tapping it here and there, watching as Julian jerks in anticipation of the first blow.

 

He cries out harshly when Barry finally hits him, three strokes landing on his ass in quick succession. A wonderfully familiar touch follows, soothing the pain.

‘Thank god this place is soundproofed, right baby?’ Barry says with an audible smirk. ‘We wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear how much you enjoy being whipped.’ Julian whines and digs his nails into his hands to focus on something else.

 

Then Julian’s reduced to singling out sensations: a trail of kisses blazing down his back, the sting of the crop on his ass, the sound of his own cries in response, Barry’s tongue hotly pressed into his mouth. ‘You’re mine,’ his partner tells him confidently, ‘Mine to do with as I please.’

‘Yes,’ Julian whispers, ‘Yours, only yours. Oh, please, Barry. Need you so bad...’

‘It’s alright, don’t worry. You’re doing so well for me, love.’ His hands move to Julian’s wrists, easily undoing the knots he made.

 

As soon as Barry unties him, Julian’s hand instinctively flies to his cock to soothe his burning need. Barry pries his fingers away immediately.

‘Oh, Jules,’ Barry says sharply, mimicking a pitiful voice, ‘What did I tell you about touching yourself without permission?’

Julian swallows painfully, ‘That you would punish me until I learned not to do it.’

‘Mm,’ Barry mutters, squeezing the base of Julian’s cock, ‘ _Exactly.’_

 

It’s back to the box, then. They keep it neatly organised for easy access, but Barry rummages around in it just to make Julian nervous at the sounds. When Julian expressed his interest in trying nipple clamps, Barry was apprehensive at first. He took care to buy something suitable for beginners and tried them out on himself first. The pain was an electric thrill, shooting through his belly straight to his cock. He made the decision then and there to suggest switching it up sometime to Julian. This feeling is worth chasing. But for now he lays Julian down on his back and laps at each of his nipples before applying the clamps. Julian lets out a desperate moan between gritted teeth. ‘Fuck! Barry...’

 

Then Barry’s strong arms are pulling him up and guiding him over to the middle of the room. He pulls the blindfold off slowly, giving Julian the chance to adjust to the glare of the overhead light. He meets Julian’s darkened blue eyes head on as he finally strips his clothes off.

‘Get down on your knees. Keep your eyes on mine and your hands on my ankles.’ He tangles his hands in Julian’s messy blond hair and unceremoniously shoves his dick into that beautiful, smart mouth. Julian’s entire soul is laid out in his eyes and Barry reads him like a book. Heat. Desire. Love. Trust. _Surrender._ Their eye contact in this moment feels even more intimate than the rough drag of Barry’s cock over Julian’s tongue. Barry lets himself get lost in his feelings. He won’t hold back. Doesn’t have to, with Julian. He can take it. He _wants_ to take it.

 

‘Close your eyes.’ Barry pulls out and after holding a moment of breathless anticipation, shoots his load in Julian’s face and hair. ‘Lick off what you can reach. Leave the rest.’ Julian’s stomach tightens nervously at the thought of Barry’s come sticking on his face and in his hair for an unspecified amount of time. He knows humiliation is part of his punishment and Barry only confirms that when he says cruelly, ‘Maybe we should go out for a drink when I’m done with you, so the patrons of that seedy bar around the corner can see just how much of a cock slut you really are.’

‘No! Barry - sir, please, no... I’ll be good, I promise...’ Julian’s aware Barry would never take this out in public but he’s happy to provide the reaction that Barry wants. ‘I’ll think about it,’ Barry concedes, getting down on his knees and reaching for Julian’s chest.

 

Barry knows one thing about these clamps. It hurts like a bitch when you take them off. He pushes the corner of a small pillow into Julian’s mouth. ‘Bite down on this, okay?’ He presses his hand against Julian’s nipples once he’s removed the clamps, slowing the rush of blood and keeping the pain under control. Julian gasps, his eyes squeezed shut, pillow dropping to the floor. ‘Colour?’ Barry asks gently, his hands trailing a path over Julian’s chest, carefully avoiding his pained nipples. ‘Green,’ Julian says, quiet but certain.

‘Okay.’ Barry smiles and kisses him softly, then gets back to his feet, pulling Julian up with him.

 

Barry stretches out on the bed comfortably and beckons Julian over to straddle him. Julian’s eyes widen in surprise as Barry presses a small bottle of lube into his hand. ‘I want you to finger yourself open for me,’ he whispers. ‘That’s... new,’ Julian says, and Barry chuckles. ‘Two fingers will suffice. I want you to _feel_ it when I fuck you.’ Julian shudders, then slicks up his fingers. He’s a little apprehensive now, used to Barry preparing him and unsure how to touch himself. But Barry’s wearing a gorgeous smirk, his eyes hot on his lover’s face as Julian reaches back to do as he’s told, encouraging him in his unconventional way. ‘Look at you, working yourself open with my come drying on your face. Like a perfect little slut.’ Julian groans, his nails digging into Barry’s chest, then quietly says, ‘I am, for you.’

Barry smiles and pulls him down for a searing kiss. ‘I know. Okay, that’ll do. Get up.’

 

He has Julian facing the wall, hands pressed against the exposed brickwork as he spreads his legs for Barry. ‘So good for me,’ Barry says softly, ‘So eager to take my cock.’

‘I need you,’ Julian states, without a doubt in the world.

‘You have me,’ Barry assures him, ‘You have all of me.’ He puts his hands on Julian’s hips and mouths at his left shoulder blade, over the tiny infinity symbol tattooed there, in memory of his sister Emma. Barry reaches out to the dresser next to them to grab a hairbrush, his skin tingling at the sound of Julian’s sharp intake of breath. He drags the harsh bristles over Julian’s back and Julian hisses at the surprising sting. ‘Sure packs a punch for such an ordinary item, huh?’ Barry smirks. He can tell Julian’s biting back something rude like, ‘Allen, you bastard.’ Barry smiles, throws the hairbrush away and goes back to kissing Julian’s shoulder.

 

‘Think you’re ready for me now?’ he breathes into the hot skin. ‘Been ready for _hours,_ ’ Julian whines. Barry laughs and then he’s gone. Julian whips his head around to watch Barry slicking himself up with the lube they discarded on the bed earlier. Then Barry’s finally burying himself inside Julian’s beautiful ass and it’s hard, fast, the way they both need it. ‘Yes, yes, please, oh fuck, Barry, right there...’ Julian keeps babbling as Barry fucks him, one hand keeping a tight grip on his left hip, the other moving up Julian’s arm. Barry presses his right hand harder into the wall, their fingers tangling together, their rings meeting with a soft metallic sound. ‘Take it, slut,’ Barry grunts, and Julian gasps when his partner sucks a bruise into his neck. ‘So tight for me. Love the way you feel...’

 

‘Barry...’ Julian whimpers. The hand on his hip disappears, leaving Julian to match Barry’s thrusts without guidance. Barry’s long fingers wrap around his cock and vibrate slightly. This is Barry’s dirtiest trick and he only uses it when he wants to see a truly desperate Julian. It works, like it always does. Julian shivers under his touch, barely holding back tears of sheer frustration, moaning incessantly. Barry leans forward, pressing into him even harder, swipes his tongue over Julian’s earlobe and whispers, ‘Beg.’

 

Julian bursts into tears. This has happened before during intense sessions. Barry stops moving and Julian turns his head to meet his eyes. ‘Still green,’ Julian insists, ‘Please don’t stop.’ Barry slows down, focuses on kissing his lover’s neck and whispering encouragements. ‘You’re doing so well for me, baby. Almost there.’ He’s moving gently now, determined not to push Julian too far. ‘Barry, please... I need... Please touch me...’ Barry’s hand drops to stroke his cock again. ‘It’s okay, just let go.’ Julian cries out sharply when he comes, and Barry’s right behind him, chanting ‘I love you,’ over and over again.

 

Julian nearly collapses into Barry’s arms. ‘Okay, love, you’re okay,’ Barry says, gripping him tightly. ‘Come on, Jules... Shower...’ He helps his exhausted partner into the bathroom next door and grabs a few fluffy towels before turning on the water. Julian sags against the shower wall, letting the spray rinse away tears, sweat, dirt and any residual stress from the work day. Barry tenderly washes his hair and his face and then moves down his entire body.

‘I can’t tell you what this means to me,’ Barry whispers, ‘No one’s ever trusted me like you do.’

Julian smiles, still lost in the afterglow, lets Barry kiss him and mutter love declarations and praise. They spend fifteen minutes in the shower, then Barry wraps towels around both of them and gently guides Julian back to bed.

 

‘Are you hungry?’ Barry asks, winding his arms around Julian and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. ‘I could eat,’ Julian sighs softly, though he’s reluctant to let go of Barry. His partner reaches for Julian’s phone and orders pizza. He can dress to go meet the delivery guy and be back almost before Julian registers he’s gone. When Barry comes in with their food, Julian’s looking at him, his eyes warm and soft, a smile tugging at his mouth, and he reaches for Barry’s hand when he says, ‘Marry me.’

‘I did,’ Barry replies, kissing Julian’s hand, ‘A year ago today.’


End file.
